Halo MCC 3: Finishing the Fight and the war
by byronknight892
Summary: As Chief lands on Earth reunited with Byron. The covenant Separatist joins the UNSC in a fight against Truth's forces and the Flood, to Save Cortana and the Universe.
1. Landfall

Halo 3 Fanfiction time! As with the Previous story, Human and Female Sangheili, but this will be in Legendary like the others. Oh, and Hunters, Engineers and grunts are on the good guy side.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sierra 117 and Arrival.

* * *

_As the starry night sky above Africa was in view, Cortana's voice was heard.__"They let me pick, did i ever tell you that? Choose whatever Spartan i wanted, you know me I did my research, like the other you were brave, strong and fast, but you had something they didn't, want to know what it was? Luck." Cortana said.__As the Forerunner dreadnought was heading to the ruins of new Mombasa, something broke off and heads to the forest crashing hard.__"Was i Wrong?" Cortana asked.__As morning time hits, Sergeant Johnson, Byron, a few marines with grunts looks at Chief._

"This aint good." A marine said.

"Damn, how far did he fall?" Byron asked.

"Two kilometers." A medic said.

"Stay Sharp! Corpsman?" Johnson said.

"His armor is locked up, gel layer could have taken most of the impact, I don't know Sergeant Major.." The corpsman said as he unlocked the armor.

As Johnson was smoking a cigar, he was trying to see if chief responds, but nothing as he sighed.

"Radio for VTOL, heavy lift gear, we're not leaving him here." Johnson said holding the AI chip.

"Yeah, you're not." Cheif said holding Johnson's arm as he got up.

"Crazy fool, why do you always jump? One of these days you are going to land on something as stubborn as you are, and I don't do bits and pieces. Where is she chief, where's Cortana?" Johnson said.

_"Dont make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it.." Cortana said_"She stayed behind." Chief said.

"Your armor is still in partial lockdown, sir." a corpsman said as he cleared cheif for combat as Cheif saw the Arbiter and pulled a gun at him.

"Cheif, wait the Arbiter is with us! Come on now, we have enough to worry about without you two killing each other." Johnson said.

"Were it so easy, we must go, the brutes have our scents." Thel said.

"Then they must love the smell of badass and arbiter i got something for you and I am walking away, heheh!" Johnson said as he hands Chief an assault rifle.

"Bravo team move out, Quiet as you can." Johnson said.

As chief, Byron and the Arbiter follow Johnson, they saw a blue Phantom, and the roars of brutes.

"Heard that?" A marine asked.

"Yeah, and I don't like it." Another marine asked.

"Johnson be advised..., eyes on a brute pack... , over." gunnery sergeant Reynolds said.

"We'll split up, Byron and cheif, you guys and the Arbiter Take care of the brutes, find Reynolds if he and his squad are still alive, the grunts will cover you." Johnson said leading the marines up another path.

As Chief, Thel, and Byron face brutes and jackals, they cleared them out with the grunts on their side.

"The prophet are liars, but all those who serve will be punished." Thel said.

As they got to Reynolds location, they saw a brute major.

"Where's the location of your base?!" A brute said.

"Kiss..my..Ass!" Reynolds said as he was about to meet his end.

Chief shot a needler in the brute, killing him as he saw Reynolds got free.

"Brute cheiftan, ambushed us, killed the hunters and my men." Reynolds said.

After taking out the brute forces with Byron and chief, they were pinged by Johnson to meet near the levee for extraction until chief stopped.

"Would you sacrificed me to complete your mission, would you let me die?" Cortana said psychically.

"You okay, Chief?" Byron said.

"Your vitals pinged KIA." A marine said.

"Echo 5-1 do you see them?" Johnson said.

"Banshees fast and low!" Echo 5-2 said.

"Hold it together, troops, make a landing in the jungle!" Johnson said

After dealing with the brute pack on the levee, Thel looks up at the sky.

"They'll be back, quick back into the jungle!" Thel said.

After taking out the jackal snipers, they saw the marines running from the brutes in a tactical retreat.

"Come on, you dumb apes, you want breakfast, got to catch it!" Johnson said.

"Echo 5-1, come in, Echo 5-1 respond, Hocus 5-1 is down, prepare for immediate launch." A marine on speaker said.

After they got to the dam, they saw brutes and jackals everywhere as they saw the cheiftan push Johnson in the building. "See how they bait their traps, i will help you spring it." Thel said to both Spartans.

After taking down the Cheiftan, brutes and Jackals, They saw Johnson and a few marines alive. "This isn't as fun as it looks, cut the power!" Johnson said.

"We're even as long as we're counting today. Hocus you on site for evac?" Johnson said.

"Clear the Lz, I'm on my way." Hocus said.

After Hocus picked up Johnson, Chief, Byron and Thel, she flies over to Crows nest.

"Crows nest to Kilo 2-3, what's your status over." A marine asked.

"Kilo 2-3, we have Sierra 117 aboard, permission to land, control over." Hocus said.

"You are cleared to land, the commander will be pleased." Control said.

* * *

Whoo, that is a bums rush, next chapters are going to be very interesting. Like and follow story!


	2. Last one out, get the lights

**Continues in campaign order.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crows nest.**

* * *

_As Kilo 2-3 made her approach to the landing bay of Crow's nest, she got cleared to land._

"Sorry for the tight squeeze." Control said as Hocus landed in the base.

As Chief, Arbiter, Johnson and Byron was walking to the mission ops, a few grunts, elites, and Hunters look at them, as well as marines.

"Whoa check it out, a Spartan, we're saved man!" A few marines cry out as they were injured.

"Where you guys found him?" Miranda said.

"Napping out back." Johnson said.

"I'll bet, good to see you chief, let's get down to business, Truth and his forces invaded earth, but seeing as we got bombarded and casualties, Truth converged his forces here to ruins of new Mombasa, then they started digging, trying to find the Ark, where he can activate the halo rings, if he succeeds, humanity, the covenant, every being in the Galaxy..." Miranda said.

"The rings will kill us all." Chief said

"Ma'am message from lord hood." A crewman said.

"How are you, What is your status, son?" Hood said.

"Green sir." Chief said.

"Good if it wasn't for commander Keyes, this plan wouldn't work without you. We'll mount a low level strike, i only have a few ships to spare, but I'm confident you.." Hood said as power cuts out of the base.

"Emergency generator now." Miranda said.

"They're down and charging." a crew member said.

"As Soon as they're up re-establish with lord hood.." Miranda said.

"You are all vermin to think you'll escape the coming fire, no your world will burn until it's surface is but glass, not even your demon will creep from the culmination of our journey, your destruction is the will of the gods, and I am their instrument!" Truth said from his ship as power to the base comes on.

"Cocky bastard loves to run his mouth." Johnson said.

"Does he usually mentions me?" Chief said.

"Give the orders to evacuate the wounded, we're closing shop." Miranda said.

"Ma'am?" A confused crewman asked.

"We're about to be hit." Miranda said.

"Ma'am, troops are requesting a rally point, where should they go?" A crewman asked.

"To war." Miranda said as she readies her pistol.

"Chief, help the other pelicans evacuate from the hanger, Byron and I will put together a going away present for the Covenant." Johnson said.

As chief went through the vehicle depot, and took out the covenant resistance to allow the Troops and wounded to evacuate, he felt Cortana.

_"You are the best we can make you.." Cortana said._

"Do you hear that?" Dubbo said.

"Yeah, and I don't like it." Perez said.

As they follow the sound back to the ops center, they saw drones popping out of the pipe.

"Drones, a whole swarm, short control bursts!" Reynolds said as chief and the marines took them out, as the soldiers head to the pelicans.

"If I placed a timer on it, it might go off." A crewman said.

"Uh huh, Johnson, you might want to put that out. This bomb is our going away present for the covenant loyalists." Miranda said.

"Chief, the brutes have took the barracks, we both know what they do to prisoners, Byron and Arbiter are waiting for you there." Johnson said.

After cheif fought thru the brute packs, and down the pipe against drones, he feels Cortana again.

_"I am your Shield, I am your sword..." Cortana said._

"Come on, Chief. Raza is one of the captured in there." Byron said as he kicks the door open, blasting the enemies with a shotgun.

"Glad you boys made it, me and the marines were shook but not stirred." Raza said.

"Good, I will join you to the evac pelican." Byron said.

As they got on the lift and took out the jetpack brutes on the lz, the pelican arrived to pick up the marines, Johnson, Byron and Raza.

"Sorry commander, they disarm the bomb, too many even for me." Johnson said.

"Cheif head back to ops center, rearm the bomb." Keyes said.

"We have taken their command center." A brute said.

"They must not stop the journey, or your place will be forfeit!" Truth said.

After Chief rearmed the bomb, he and arbiter made a haul ass to the elevator in the hanger.

_"This place will be your home.." Cortana said._

_As the explosion cut the elevator wires and blown the base up, everything went dark._

_"This place will be your tomb.." Cortana said._

* * *

Is chief and arbiter ok? Is truth close to finding the ark? Next chapter tells more.


	3. Ruins of New Mombassa

**Continue from the campaign**

* * *

Chapter 3: Voi and the Artifact.

* * *

_As chief and Arbiter woke up, the saw marines in the lower motor pool of Crow's nest._

"Sir, are you alright?" Dubbo said.

"We need to hop on a Warthog and get as far away from the base, the brutes will be looking for survivors." A marine said getting the back door open, and on the gun.

As Arbiter and Cheif drove out, the commander inform them they are scattered and will meet up at voi.

"Storm reading is..half of click on the town of voi, Someone, anyone, please respond!" Stacker said.

As they took out barriers, and covenant loyalists on the way, they jumped in the gauss hog and headed to where the bridge to voi is, blasting chopper, turrets, and Wraiths as they go on foot taking out the final barrier.

"We made it to Voi, lord hood." Miranda said.

"Music to my ears, Commander, and the Artifact?" hood said

"Fully uncovered, Sir." Keyes said.

"Then we don't have much time, clear the anti air." hood said.

As chief made it to voi, he and a few marines made it through the abandoned factory and took down any resistance of the enemy, then when they took out the anti-air wraiths.

"Hold on, scans show something big heading your way, hold tight." Johnson said.

"Scarab! Get to Cover!" Byron said. "Chief, use the missles on the legs, then get up and blast its core to pieces.

As chief weaken the leg and attack the brutes on the scarabs after taking the core shield down and placing a plasma grenade on the core, the scarab started to go off.

"Run, it's gonna blow!" Dubbo said as he and the marines ducked in cover.

"Chief, one thing is left, an AA battery near the artifact, get there, we are almost out of time!" Keyes said.

After the AA gun blew apart, Hoods fleet started firing on the dreadnought, as it sank in the artifacts, powering it as it shot a bright light.

_"This is the way the world ends." Cortana said._"What did Truth do, did he fire the rings?" Hood said as Arbiter roared in frustration, seeing truth and the loyalists flee in the portal.

"No, sir, but he did do something." Keyes said.

"Slipspace detected, new contact coming in!" A crewman on the dawn said.

It was a Covenant capitol ship, fumes sputtering, as it crashed in Voi.

"What is it, More brutes?" Arbiter said.

"Worse, The Flood." Chief said in dread.

* * *

_Has the Flood made it to Earth? Or did someone send them here for something else, check next chapter to see._


	4. Cortana's solution

Continues in the campaign

* * *

Chapter 4: Floodgate

* * *

_As smoke from the cruiser, fills the setting sun the sounds of screeching was heard._

"Commander, report!" Hood said.

"Lord hood, it's the Flood. They're in voi and spreading." Keyes said.

"We need back up, too many, they, No! NO!!" Reynolds said as the radio cut out.

"Chief, you and the Arbiter need to stop the flood, we can't let them leave Voi, or earth will be doomed." Keyes said.

After Taking out the flood combat forms they go to a Scared suicidal marine.

"The Tentacles, I can still feel it, The Sarge, the others they were all infected! I did them a favor, play dead, maybe i need to lie down, maybe..." The Suicidal marine said.

After they got outside and saw more Flood forms, they saw the wrecked cruiser.

"Hail Humans and take heed, This is the Shadow of Intent, we will deal with the Flood." Rtas said on his ship sending Elites to help out.

"Brothers, What happened?" Arbiter said.

"High Charity has fallen, we got most of us out, but some were never recovered." A Elite said.

"Impossible, we had a hundreds, thousands!" Arbiter said.

"Alas brother, the Flood has evolved." The elite said.

After taking out the Flood around the Carrier, and the new flood forms.

_"Chief! High charity, the prophets city!.." Cortana said._

"Chief, There is something on the ship, We didn't believe until the Elites told us." Keyes said.

"It's Cortana, Chief, get in and find her." Johnson said.

As chief went in the ship it was a flood hive inside, but he felt a sharp pain.

**"Do not be afraid, I am peace, I am salvation." Gravemind said.**It was a worst fear, the gravemind was linked in his mind. And as chief got down to where Cortana was...

**"I am a timeless chorus, join your voice with mine, and Sing victory Everlasting!" ****Gravemind said.**As chief activated the device, the same message repeated, until Spark and Tangent arrived.

"Reclaimer! we must hurry, before your construct suffers any further trauma!" Spark said.

"Leave her alone, on Halo, You tried to kill Cortana, you tried to kill me." Chief said holding the device

"Protocol dictated my response, you and your construct had the index and was going to destroy my installation, you did destroy my installation, now I have but one task, To help you as i should have done." Spark said as he took the data device as he and chief went up to the Shadow of intent, as the separtists glass voi and the flood, preventing the outbreak.

"Can you fix it Oracle, can it be saved?" Rtas said.

"Uncertain, this unit's matrices are unstable. I can try to get the message playing." Tangent said try to fix it

"Perhaps one of engineers can fix it" Hood said.

"That will not be necessary." Rtas said as Cortana appeared but it was a recording.

"Success!" Tangent said.

"Chief! High Charity the prophets holy city is on the way to earth, with an army of flood, It's not safe.., the gravemind it knows I'm in the system." Cortana said.

"It's just a Recording." Byron said.

"Let it play." Rtas said.

"But it doesn't know about the Ark, on the other side is a solution to stop the flood without firing the other rings. Ahh, please chief hurry!" Cortana said.

"Then it is settled, our fight lies beyond the portal, against the brutes and the bastard Truth!" Rtas said.

"Our troops should stay behind." Hood said.

"Did you heard your ai? Your world is doomed. One flood spore can destroy a single species." Rtas said.

"And you just glassed half of a continent, maybe the flood isn't what I should worry!" Hood said.

"If it wasn't for the Arbiters and you red Spartan's counsel i would have glassed your planet!" Rtas said.

"Lord hood, maybe we should go and stop truth." Keyes said.

"Commander, you should know that our place is here, on earth, we go and risk every man, woman, and child. Did you see how bad Cortana is, she could be damaged and leading us to a trap." Hood said.

"If your construct is wrong, then the flood has won." Thel said.

"I will find Cortana's solution, and I bring it back." Chief said.

"Fine, I will allow you to go, along with the Dawn. We'll hold out for as long as we can." Hood said.

As Johnson and arbiter were getting gear, weapons and vehicles for the Separatists and Marines, ready to go.

As Lord hood watched the separtist ships fly into the portal to the Ark

* * *

What lies beyond the Portal, and will Cortana's solution to the eradication of the flood help them? Next chapter reveals more.


	5. The Installation 00

**Continues from the campaign.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ark**** and The remote activation.**

* * *

_As__ soon as the Covenant Separatist fleet appears out of the portal, they Approached Truth's Fleet ready to fight._

"Brute ships, staggered lines, Shipmaster, they outnumber us three to one!" An Elite major said.

"Then it is an Even fight, All cruisers fire at will, burn their mongrel hides!" Rtas said as the battle started.

"Truth's forces has converged here, while others have converged near his landing site!" Keyes said.

"Roger that, kick the door!" Johnson said as he gave Hocus the order to enter the Ark's atmosphere.

"How's is she, Hocus?" Johnson said about the pelican entering the atmosphere of the ARK.

"She's a little cooked major, but she'll hold, need to put you boys to the ground and clear an Lz for the Dawn." Hocus said as Chief and the Odst troops walked out of the pelican.

"Hey, in the Sky, is that?" An Odst asked.

"Focus we got a job to do!" The other Odst said.

As Chief and the others took out the AA installation and the resistance of loyalist in the area, the troops signal the Dawn to land.

As the Forward unto Dawn started to land, it's arrival kicked up and away covenant tech as it landed opening it vehicle hangar for Scorpions and warthogs to deploy.

"The Cartographer is on the other side of the wall, Spark will let you inside, then we will form up to storm the Cartographer." Johnson said.

"Turn on the bridge, Chief!" Keyes said as Chief turned on the light bridge for the Troops to get ahead.

After boarding a Scorpion and taking out the Scarab and the loyalist outside, they made their way inside and took down the resistance there, as Chief activated the Cartographer as it shows the location of the ark.

"That's our Galaxy, we're beyond the rim." Chief said.

"Two to the eighteenth from the galactic center alright." Spark said as he reads the data.

"This is the Ark?" Chief said.

"I thought this was a shield installation, but I couldn't be more wrong, my makers limited my knowledge of the other installations, compartmentalization, in case I was capture by the Flood." Spark said.

"And Truth?" Arbiter said.

"Here, at the remote activation spire near the center, but the meddler has trigger the defenses, but taking the three towers here, will shut the barrier down, oh my.." Spark said as he reads the data.

"Phantom!" Aribiter said.

"Spark move!" Chief said

As Chief and arbiter took out the brute pack, below the Cartographer, Johnson arrived at the pickup point.

"Johnson!" Keyes said as the sentinels was active.

"I got it!" Johnson said as he was preparing to fire.

"Don't shoot, they mean no harm!" Spark said.

"How?" Johnson said.

"I can't say, but they seem to have another function, What about your construct solution to the flood?" Spark said.

"Truth must pay for the lies!" Thel said.

"Arbiter is right, until we beat truth, nothing else matters!" Keyes said as Chief board the pelican.

As the UNSC/Covenant Separatist batallion started the mission, they were Reviewing the mission. "We take out these three towers and the barrier will fall?" Keyes said.

"A small section yes." Spark said as The Loyalist open fire at the tower one Approach.

"Tower one Approach has active triple A! Hold it together, were coming in a little hot!" Hocus, Stacker said.

"Dawn, this is kilo 2-3, lost my wingman and a hog!" Hocus said.

"Roger Hocus, get out of there, we'll send some help after the AA is down. Keyes said.

"Chief, take out the AA! Byron and Raza are on the shadow of intent, waiting to hit truth." Keyes said.

As Chief took out the Loyalist and the AA, he made his way to the First Tower, deactivating it.

"Tower one is down, that's one! The Arbiter and the Elites, That's Two!, Johnson and the others should be getting the last tower down." Keyes said as Tower 3 was still up!

"Johnson report!" Keyes said.

"Brute pack ambushed us, don't come here, all men fall back now!" Johnson said.

"Johnson! Chief, head to tower 3, shut it down!" Keyes said.

After Chief was able to Kill the brutes and Shut down the third tower.

"Now prophet, your time has come!" Rtas said.

"Slipspace rupture detected!" Byron said, the port side scanner picked up.

A flood covered High Charity was visible above the pillar.

"By the Gods, High Charity, Brace for Impact!" Rtas said as Flood chunks hit the engine, but miraculous no flood in the ship. But it hit the Tower 3 glass, as flood came out of it as Chief fought his way through the flood to the outside with Elites support.

"Shipmaster, report!" Keyes said.

"We can still fly, but fires on the hull, what do the parasite want here?" Rtas said.

"The Ark is out of range of all the active installations, if only we had more time!" Spark said.

"First Truth, then the flood" Keyes said.

After Chief took out the Loyalist and the Scarabs, he met up with Arbiter as the bridge was active.

"My brother's, the culmination of our journey is near..." Truth said.

"Are you close, Chief?" Keyes said.

"Not close enough." Chief said as he and Arbiter took the elevator up.

"In a moment I will activate the Sacred rings and all who believe, will be saved!" Truth said.

As Johnson was beaten up by brutes, he was panting. "Come on, impress me!" He said, being held by the chieftain.

"Stop, you imbecile, he wants you to kill him, I prefer you didn't!" Truth said.

"Can't start your own party?" Johnson said.

"I admit, I need your help, you will activate the rings!" Truth said as he was interrupted by a pelican crashing into brute as Miranda arrived.

"Johnson, Sound off!" Keyes said.

"Get out of here!" Johnson said.

"You can't hope to kill them all, one of you will light the rings." Truth said as Miranda points the pistol to Johnson.

"You then me, come on!" Johnson said.

"Ahh, my back, I can't feel my legs!" Keyes said as brute spikes damage her back.

"Your ancestors had to be tough, steel themselves for what needed to be done, I see why they left you behind, you are weak, and gods must be strong!" Truth said as he forced Johnson to activate the 6 rings.

As Chief and Arbiter was up to the path of the Ark's remote. Two flood tanks arrived.

**"Do not shoot, but listen! Let me lead you to our foe, only you can stop what he has set in motion!" Gravemind said through the flood as infection forms were swarming the place as allies.**

_"I'm a thief, but I keep what I steal.." Cortana said._

"How could I have known the parasite would be here, a final bitter curse of events long hidden!" Truth said.

As the Flood took out the remaining Loyalist, they stood still as Chief and Arbiter face Truth.

"She's hurt, Chief, stop the rings, save the rest." Johnson said as he puts the Commander in the pelican, strapping her in.

"The time of our ascendtion is at hand Arbiter, soon I will be a god!" Truth said weakly.

**"Lies for the weak, beacons for the deluded!" Gravemind said from Truth.**"I will have my revenge on a Prophet, not a plague!" Thel said wrapping his hands around Truths neck.

"Your kind never understand the power of the rings!" Truth said.

**"You will be food, nothing more!" Gravemind said.**"No!" Truth said as he saw Chief shut off the rings, saving the universe.

"I am Truth, the voice.. of the Covenant!" Truth said.

"And so you must be Silenced!" Thel said as he thrusts his sword in Truth, killing him as he roared in victory before hearing the Gravemind laughing as they boarded the pelican and fell off, seeing it escape.

**"Now that the gate has been unlatched, headstones pulled aside, corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must Abide!" Gravemind said.**"We traded one villain for another." Thel said as he and Chief fought through the Flood.

_"As I watched, I let loose damnation among the stars!" Cortana said._As Chief and Thel was below the tower, Chief followed Cortana as he pressed the switch as the doors open a new Halo was almost finished with construction.

"A replacement, for the ring you destroyed." Thel said.

"When did you know?" Chief said to Spark.

"Just now, but I have my hopes, what are going to do?" Spark said.

"Light it!" Chief said.

"Excellent, a tactical pulse will wipe the infestation out, it will take time to fabricate an index, I will see to the letter that.." Spark said as he goes to his new home.

"How will you activate it?" Thel said as Chief looked at the crashed High Charity.

* * *

Cortana's solution is a unfinished Halo, and Chief needs to go to the Flood Hive in High Charity to Save Cortana.


	6. The key to victory

**and epilogue would be in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cortana has The index!**

* * *

_As Chief took a damaged banshee to the Crashed High Charity to search for Cortana. _

"Chief, we pulled our forces back to the dawn, Commander keyes is bad hurt, Arbiter did the same with the elites. Cortana has to be in there somewhere..." Johnson said.

**"Child of my enemy why have you come? I offer no forgiveness for a father's sins passed to his son." Gravemind said.**

As chief fought his way to sections of High charity.

**"Of course, you came after her, we exist together now, two corpses in one grave." Gravemind said**

_"Hello, what is your name? It's very nice to meet you.. A Collection of lies, all that i am, stolen thoughts and memories!.." Cortana said._

**"And yet, a part of her remains.." Gravemind said as it turned to Cortana's laughter.**

As_ chief made it further down to the near center of High Charity, finding a recording of Cortana._

_"It was the Coin's fault! I wanted to make you strong Keep you safe, but sorry I can't!" Cortana's color went from blue to green._

As Chief was heading closer to Cortana location, The Gravemind was getting close to finding out, as Chief was killing flood.

_"There will be no more sadness, no more sorrow, no more Anger!.." Cortana said in a panicked stated of mind._

**"Time has taught me patience! You will show me her secret, or I'll feast on your bones!" Gravemind said.**

As Chief got closer to Cortana's signal, seeing it is very strong up close.

_"This is UNSC A.I. CTN-0452-9, I am monument to all your sins.." Cortana said._

As_ chief broken the barrier keeping Cortana trapped, he freed her, although she was weakened._

"You found me.. So much of me is wrong, out of place, I fear you might be too late.."

Cortana said.

"You know me, When I make a promise.." Chief said.

"..You keep it, I do know how to pick them." Cortana said as her blue color shone, as she stood up.

"Do you have it?" Chief said.

"The Activation Index from the first Halo, a little Souveniri held on to just in case. So how we are getting out of here?" Cortana said.

"Thought I would shoot my way out, mix it up a little." Chief said as he had the chip ready as Cortana entered it.

"Just keep your head down, There's two of in here now, Remember? Expose High Charity's reactors. We need to destroy it." Cortana said.

**"Augh, at last! Her secret is Revealed!" Gravemind said.**

After Chief took out the reactors and Cortana was marking an Escape route out.

"I'm getting a friendly signal in here, Who would be dumb enough to come here?!" Cortana said.

As they saw Arbiter taking flood out, Cortana was in shock as she missed something.

"When you two make nice? No matter, There's a pelican nearby, come on everyone!" Cortana said as Thel and Chief boarded the pelican, flying away from the Explosion of High Charity, killing a majority of Flood.

As they flew up to the new Halo, the flagship was hailing them.

"We are aboard, humans and Elites. Will you not Join us brother?" Rtas said.

"No this our fight and we will see it finished." Thel said.

"Me and Raza will take Commander Keyes to a hospital on earth, along with the wounded." Byron said.

"I'll land the Dawn and meet you there, Chief." Johnson said.

"Safe is better than close, Sergeant major." Cortana said.

"Understood, and Ma'am? It's good to have you back." Johnson said.

"Halo it's so new, unfinished, I don't know what will happen when we fire it." Cortana said.

"We'll head for the portal and we'll all go home." Chief said.

As they got near the new control room, Flood dispersal pods are hitting the surface.

**"Did you think, I was defeated?" Gravemind roared from the flood.**

"The Gravemind is trying to rebuild itself on this Ring!" Cortana said.

As they got to the doors, Johnson was keeping the Flood off their backs.

"Spark open up." Johnson said.

"You brought the monitor here? Well we are going to do what he wanted!" Cortana said.

As the doors open to let them into the Control room, and close to keep the Flood out.

**"The Question asks Who is prey, and who is food?" Gravemind asked.**

As chief and the others got into the Control room, Chief handed Cortana to Johnson.

"I'm not going to lose her too." Johnson said.

"Oh hello, Good news this installation will be fully functional!" Spark said.

"Great.." Johnson said.

"Yes isn't it? I have begun my simulations and this will be ready to fire in a few more days!" Spark said.

"We don't have a few more days!" Johnson said.

"But a premature firing will damage the Ark, will destroy the installation." Spark said.

"That is unacceptable! The Ark contains a library of DNA, I will not allow you to do this!" A mysterious voice said.

"Oh no, It's the monitor of Installation 00. Designation 052 Mendicant Bias!" Spark said as a Monitor with a Silver light center with red casing around it appeared, sending Arbiter back as it shot Johnson in the back fataly injuring him, before blasting Chief.

"I knew trust you reclaimers is wrong, you are the child of my makers, inheritors of all they left behind, you are Forerunner! But you will not leave this Ring alive." Bias said as his eye was red.

"Reclaimer, do what you have to, and activate the Ring, I don't want to be around to see it's premature destruction." Spark said as it goes back to the dawn, resigned to the ironic event.

"Kick that bias's ass." Johnson said as he hands the Spartan laser to Chief.

"Nonononono...ahhhh! Bias said as he was completely and utterly destroyed as Arbiter open the door.

"I'm getting you out of here." Chief said.

"No..., no you're not.., Don't let her go, don't ever let her go. Send me out with a bang..." Johnson said as he died as Cortana walked to the panel.

"Chief, I'm sorry..." Cortana said as she activated the ring, causing it to shake.

"Your sergeant died a warrior, and dawned as a true warrior." Arbiter said.

"The Dawn, of Course, we can still get off the ring!" Cortana said.

As Chief and Arbiter Took out the flood, they hopped in to the Warthog and drove for their lives, heading to the Dawn's location.

"Gun it Chief!" Cortana said.

As they head into the dawn, Thel was in the bridge, oxygen center of the Dawn with Spark. As the ring was coming undone and the dawn flying away from the Ring as chief almost fell out of the ship as he climbed up to the hanger door panel as the ring was firing shaking itself apart.

"Chief, If we don't make it..." Cortana said.

"We'll make it." Chief said.

"It's been a honor serving you, John." Cortana said.

As the wave of energy followed them through the portal, the portal was closing as everything went to White.

* * *

Epilogue will Tell the Legendary ending as well as the Trilogy.


	7. Were it so easy..

Epilogue: The end of the war.

As the Dawn's bow section crashed off the coast of Africa, UNSC crews came and cutted out a piece of the ship, As Arbiter and Spark was looking at the blue sky, as Chief was pronounced K.I.A.

As the sun setted on the hillside, a memorial for the fallen. Commander Keyes in a wheelchair, The Separatist army and Unsc bow their heads in respect.

"As the Sun sets, the storm for us has passed, as we continued to rebuild, this hill will remain barren, a Memorial to heroes fallen." Lord hood said.

"Present Arms!" Stacker said to seven marines, as they Shoot a 21 gun salute.

"Lieutenant Byron, you are granted a Honorable Discharge for service, and uniting the two armies as allies." Hood said.

"Thank you, Sir. Is it okay with Arbiter Thel Vadam that I go with him and Raza? We could start the first UNSC/ Sangheili embassy." Byron said.

"By all means, go for it." Hood said As Byron and Raza board the ship.

"I remember how this war started, what your kind did to mine, I can't forgive you, but you have my thanks for staying by him in the end. Hard to believe he's dead.." Hood said.

"Were it so easy.." Thel said as he left for the ship.

"Things seem different without the prophets lies clouding my vision, I think about our own home, to see if it's safe.." Rtas said.

"Fear not Brother, For we had made it so." Thel said sitting in the chair on the bridge.

"Byron, you will live with me at my estate, Besides, Thel needs to be Kaidon of our people." Raza said as she hugs Byron tight.

"Take us Home!" Thel said as the Cruiser leaves the hillside and the Earth.

On the Hillside memorial. It reads: "In Honor of those who fought for Earth and her colonies, March 30, 2553." And on it was the Number 117.

In a remote part of space, away from the Ark and earth as it was Black.

"Chief, Chief?! I thought I lost you.." Cortana said.

"What happened?" Chief said.

"Halo when it shook apart, we made it through the portal, but most of us did. Halo, The Flood it's finally finished." Cortana said.

"It's Finished." Chief said as he floats to the cryo pods.

"I'll put a beacon out, but it will be a while till anyone finds us, years maybe." Cortana said.

"I see, The fight is over." Chief said as he was in the cryo pod, setting it for cryosleep.

"I'll miss you Chief." Cortana said as the pod closes.

"Wake me if you need me." Chief said as the cyro vapors filling the pod as he goes to sleep.

As years passed, the wreck of the Dawn was drifting to a unknown Forerunner planet, as it fades to black.

The covenant Trilogy is complete! Like Review and Follow the story!


End file.
